This invention relates to a display device for photocopiers, which can be used for indicating both normal operation and certain abnormal situations.
A device for displaying normal operation and certain irregular operating situations for a copying machine is known, constituted by a set of light sources of LED type, disposed on a board which represents diagrammatically the path of the copy sheet inside the copying machine. As the copy sheet moves along its path from one station to the next, an LED lights up on the machine corresponding to the position occupied by the sheet at that moment. When an abnormal situation occurs, such as jamming of the sheet, or a functional irregularity in some device, a microprocessor is activated by suitable control devices in order to select the corresponding LED on the board and cause it to blink, in order to attract the attention of the operator and to indicate the position in which the abnormal situation has occurred.
This display device has the drawback of occupying considerable space on the machine control panel, and also requires a large number of connection wires (two for each LED), so providing greater risk of faults.